Glaurung
Glaurung also called the Father of Dragons 'or the '''Great Worm'was the first terrestrial, fire-breathing Dragon. He was bred in the pits of Angband by the Dark Lord Sauron in the First Age. He was a devoted follower to his lord, whom he worshipped as God-King. As '''Sauron's Worm, Glaurung was the Lieutenant of Angband and second only to Gothmog the High Captain of Angband. Together with the Lord of Balrogs and the fallen Vala Morgoth, he governed the fortress of Angband as the Great Enemy's regent. Biography Early years After only a century of brooding and growing in the dark pits of Angband, Glaurung first arrived in Middle-earth in the year FA 260 where he burst from the gates and startled all the races of this world. He was known as the greatest terror of his time, burning and ravaging Ard-galen, the land of the Elves in Hithlum and Dorthonion. However, he was not yet at his full strength, so was driven back by Fingon, the prince of Hithlum at that time, and his archers. Sauron was displeased with Glaurung for revealing himself before he had grown to full strength, as the Dark Lord of Evil had planned to allow the Dragon to grow to full power before unleashing him. To Glaurung, this attack was but an adolescent adventure, a youthful testing of strength. Terrible as he was to the Elves, his strength was barely developed, his scale armor still vulnerable to the attack of weapons; this was just a taste of his power. After amassing an army of Orcs, Glaurung led his host from the fortress of Angband and attacked the Elven fortress of Nargothrond. The Father of Dragons slew many of their champions and would later claim that "they were not as fleshy as the Dwarves". Turin son of Hurin challenged, but the Father of Dragons knew far too well what evil curse the fallen Vala Morgoth had put on his family and was glad to have met him, for so he could please his lord Sauron by further causing grief and pain to the Children of Hurin. So he put the warrior from Hithlum under his spell and had him choose between going after his family or saving his beloved Elven maiden Finduilas. As he had predicted, Turin chose the latter, much to the dragon's amusement, for the House of Hador had already left and when the son of Hurin came, he found nothing, leaving Finduilas to be killed by the Orcs who had taken her captive. More amusing was for Glaurung when Nienor the sister of Turin stumbled upon him, and like her brother she ended up under the dragon's spell. After guarding Nargothrond and the treasures within for Sauron the Lord of the Dark, he was given permission to do as he pleased. Glaurung had heard of the Men of Brethil and of their opposition to his Master, so he left for their village and burned all on his way there. Turin managed to mortally wound the Great Worm, but the massive body fell on him and he appeared dead. When Nienor got there, the Father of Dragons was dying, but Sauron's will ensured that with his last words, he spread the poison that would ensure the Curse upon the Children of Hurin was completed. So as he lay dying, the Wyrm freed Nienor from his spell and laughing and choking on his blood he revealed the truth. With his dying breath he had finished what his master had desired and so Sauron's Worm was slain, yet his offspring would continue serving the Dark Lord still even after the First Age. Category:Lords Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Villains